


Crush

by SamanthaxSecret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Highschool AU, Kissing, M/M, SAM X DEAN - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, makeout, otp, request, wincest fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaxSecret/pseuds/SamanthaxSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jupiterie asked:<br/>AU where Sam and Dean aren't brothers BUT are best friends and Dean is crazy for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

 

 

 

Sam and Dean are best friends, some could say they are more than that, although they would never admit to it. Maybe brothers, but it was more than that, so much more.   
  
Everybody knew Dean liked Sam,; the way he looks at him, the way he constantly helps him, glued to his hip and laughing at all the totally-not-funny jokes Sam would tell. It was obvious, even to the most oblivious person. Well all /but/ Sam.   
  
The day started off as normal; school, and then hanging out back at Dean’s house, normal until the next event. “Oh shit, I got to go D.” Sam said as he scrambled his book into a messy pile and into his bag.   
  
“Why? Whats up?” He asked, Sam never had other plans.   
  
“I have a date, with Ruby. You know Ruby right?” he said smile so wide his dimples were showing.  
  
“Yeah.” was all Dean could get out before Sam continued flaunting his excitement. Unaware of how much Dean was now hurting.  
  
“Well she asked me out today, and of course I am going to say yes. The girl is a babe. You and I both know it! And she likes me and asked me out to a movie.”  
  
“I thought we were going to have a sleep over and hang out.” Dean said obviously disappointed  
  
“Well change of plans. I’m sorry dude.” Sam shrugged. “Besides we do this all the time.”  
  
“What ever.” Dean snapped.  
  
“I thought you’d be happy for me! You know how much I liked her!” Sam said confused by Dean’s reaction. How can his best friend not care about this?  
  
“Yeah well I’m not.” Dean said not looking at Sam.  
  
“Thanks.” Sam said in a bitter tone, “Some friend you are.”  
  
“Yeah well right back at you!” Dean shouted over the slamming of his door.  
  
Dean jumped when he heard the door slam and he honestly felt like he was about to cry. He has liked Sam Wesson since , ever. He was all Dean thought about, all he wanted, and loved. Hell he hadn’t realized it until the night Dean walked in on Sam touching himself. His dick took an interest even after slamming the door shut, embarrassed. He was freaked out for months about it, he even avoided Sam, and that was totally uncool. But he was freaked man! Eventually Dean came to terms with his feelings and no matter how hard he flirted, or how many hints he gave Sam never got it. But everyone else sure did.  
  
“I hope you’re happy.” He muttered.  
  
Sam closed his eyes and leaned his head against Dean’s door, why does it feel like he just hurt Dean. There was no way he liked him back, its why Sam took this date in the first place. He’d never get a guy like Dean.

–

The date was horrible, she tried to get him to smoke, drink, and take all sorts of weird pills. Big mistake to go back to her place after. So he left. She lives near Dean so he thought he would just go over there. It was past midnight so knocking on the door wasn’t an option. He grabbed the flower fence outside of Dean’s bedroom window and climbed it until he was on the roof. Few taps in and Dean’s bedroom light turned on and a very tired, and clearly hurt Dean opened his window, “What are you doing?” He asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
Sam giggled at the messy tuffs of hair that stuck up in every which way, “The date was a bust, so I decided to come over. Can I come in D? Please?” He said looking at him with his big round puppy eyes.  
  
“Get in already, you’re getting the cold air in.” Dean said trying to hide his smile.

Sam smiled back and bit his lip before crawling in.   
  
“I’m sorry.” Dean said sitting on his bed. 

Sam shut the window and walked over to him, “For what?”  
  
“The way I acted, I guess I was just jealous. And being a jerk.” He didn’t dare look at Sam, but he did feel him sit down next to him. 

“Jealous?” Sam scoffed, “Of what? Me dating Ruby?” He asked. unbelief.   
  
“No, Ruby dating you.” Dean shook his head, what is he doing.”  
  
“Dean I don’t underst-”  
  
Dean stood up and threw his arms up in defeat, “I like you okay! I have a huge flaming gay crush on you! Because I am gay, I am /so/ gay-”  Dean breathed out, “and wow that feels good to say.”  
  
“Dean,”  
  
“No, I’m not finished! I have liked you for years Sam, /years/ I have flirted with you, I’ve done anything for you, I’m always with you, and I laugh at your jokes, which /suck/ by the way!” He shouted.  
  
“And you know what, damn this feels good to say, and damn does it sound nice when I moan your name, thinking about you, wanting you. But hey that’s all that I’ll ever get, a fantasy. And I’m cool bro, I am so cool and over it. But I just needed to say this now before I destroy myself over you dating some chick!”  
  
“And..”  
  
“Dean….”  
  
“I love your smile, and your laugh and your–” If Dean was actually looking at Sam he would of seen him get off his bed, making his way over to him, “dimples and your—mmmm.” Dean was cut off by a kiss.  
  
“Dude what are you–” Dean’s  voice turned into a mumble against Sam’s mouth and he quickly melted into the kiss. This was /way/ better than his fantasy’s suggested. His lips are soft, warm, and smooth and Dean felt his head spinning and his heart quickening with excitement. He’s kissing Sam. His hands cupped to the side of his face, holding the very stunned Dean in place.

Their lips parted with a smack and Dean’s eyes were so wide they looked like they would pop out of his skull, “Oh. My. God.” Dean pants out.   
  
Sam chuckled as he watched Dean unraveling, brain finally picking up on what just happened.

“Oh. My. God!” Dean shouted and Sam hushed him with another kiss.   
  
“You are such an idiot.” Sam laughed between kisses, “Why didn’t you tell me.” He said again pulling Dean towards the bed. The two fell into it, limbs tangled, kissing, panting, hair pulling and moaning. Dean’s never kissed anyone before and fuck Sam is so good at it.   
  
“was scared.” he mumbled between kisses.  Sam just giggled and pulled Dean closer, “nothin’ to be scared about.” He said as they kissed.

Dean pulled away and bit at his inner lip, “So, does this mean….you like me too?” He asked.

“Duh!” Sam said cupping Dean’s face, squishing his cheeks together, “I have as long as you have, and I feel so stupid for not realizing you like me too!” He said smile big and wide.    
  
“Bitch.” Dean muttered.   
  
“Jerk.” Sam laughed releasing his face and kissing him again.

–

6 years later

“C’mon it will be fun!” Dean said as he ran out of the church.  They had just got married , and they are going to start their lives together, finally.   
  
“Fine!” Sam muttered chasing after him until he finally stopped, by the lake they hung out at since middle school.  there on the old tree was carved S.W. D.W after all these years it was still there. Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around Dean from behind, kissing his neck, “Dean Winchester, Sam Wesson. Now, Winchester.”  Dean turned around in his arms and kissed him, “We’ll never have to change our initials.” He said kissing his lips  
  
“Nope, never.”


End file.
